The World Can Wait
by s c a r e c r o w e s
Summary: When faced with disaster can you face the end filled with regret orwill you make the most of the time you have. YAOI: Contains MM situations,swearing, and all around smexiness. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Reno or Rude. I know this is sad, a tragedy really. I don't even own the meteor. I don't know what I would do with it if I did, but for disclaimer sake I don't own it.)(This is also posted on adultfanfiction. If you want the unedited for young viewers eyes version of this story go there.)

It filled the sky with its presence, a black shroud of death that hung lose against an already somber background. A rock so big that once it reached its destination, everything would just cease. Meteor. Unforgiving and final.

----------

Leaning against the edge of the open window, eyes closed against the slight breeze that swept across his face, Reno made an honest attempt to block out the thoughts of regret that came with the realization that this could be his last night. It was not the choices in life that he made that caused his stomach to tighten, but the loss of what could have been that nearly brought the Turk to his knees.

Jade eyes lazily opened to once again gaze at the sky, a barely audible sigh escaping him as once again the bottle was lifted to his lips and the cool amber fluid burned a trail down his throat. He grimaced at the awful taste, a frown marring his face as he brought the bottle up to eye level, the peeling label a testament of his frustrations. It was a cheap and retched excuse for company, but one he was quite familiar with. Raising the bottle a little higher he tried to block the meteor out of sight, but only ended up with a distorted shape of a blob for his trouble. It didn't matter what he did, whether closing his eyes or trying to cover it up, it never took care of the problem, just like drinking himself into oblivion wouldn't do a damn thing either.

Tomorrow they would try to stop the stupidity of one deranged man and maybe save the world in the process. Tomorrow he'd wake just as pissed as he was at the moment, but with the added bonus of a hang over to complicate things further.

Was it the possibility of death that angered him, or the lingering regrets that even the effects of alcohol couldn't dull? Taking another long drink from the rapidly emptying bottle he waited for the burn to settle in the pit of his stomach before kicking the wall in a childish display of anger. His momentary tantrum was interrupted by the only sound that filled the room. The sound of pages being turned and the dull clink of a glass being placed on the table.

Reno briefly looked across his shoulder at his partner. His mako colored eyes narrowing slightly before turning his head back to look out the window.

It wasn't the fact that Rude was being quiet that bothered him. That was just his partners nature, Reno was used to it. He was generally just a quiet guy and what he didn't say with words he said with his fists. It just made it all the more meaningful when Rude did talk. As if he internalized before he vocalized.

It wasn't even the fact the his bald companion was still mostly sober. Sure he had drank the same amount as Reno if not more. Rude just had more experience, not to mention body mass. It was one of the things that made Rude the ultimate drinking partner. They could consume the same amount of alcohol and Reno still had someone to carry him home.

Oh no, it was the fact that the stoic bastard was reading the newspaper as if it would yield some unknown answer. Shit Rude read the newspaper every day. Even though Reno was well aware that most of what his partner read was "ShinRa approved" for the public viewing, Rude still made a point of reading it. What really pissed Reno off even more was the fact that said newspaper was a week old. There wasn't anything in that paper that hadn't already been read or done.

Raising the bottle to his lips, Reno sighed once more before letting the alcohol slide past his tongue. The dull ache becoming a hazy funk as the whiskey wormed its way through his senses making an already reckless Turk less inhibited. Never once turning away from the window, to consumed with what lay beyond the panes of glass, he let it slip. A seemingly harmless question layered with meaning and invitation.

"Rude, do you have any regrets?"

From across the room, Rude peers over the paper he was pretending to read, his own thoughts swirling in his mind as he tried to sort them out. Did he have any regrets? Eyes that are hidden behind the ever present shades, are clouded for a moment as an unnamed, unvoiced emotion travels across them. The intensity of his gaze is hindered by both the lenses that hide his dark eyes and the fact that his partner has yet to face him. Folding the paper in half once, then twice, he places it on the table, he takes the nearly empty glass and drains completely. If they survive this, he'll blame the cheap whiskey.

Setting the glass down with a sigh, Rude loosens his tie and stands from his seat. Eyes never leaving the form of his partner, he slowly unzips the front of his suit coat and slides out of it, draping it across the back of his chair. With Reno's back still toward him, Rude takes his time and slips the glasses from his eyes to reveal an almost predatory gaze brought on by seemingly innocent words. Setting the glasses on top of the paper, Rude finishes loosening his tie and removes it completely. A moment passes before he begins the journey to his partners side, the redhead to absorbed in answering his own question doesn't even realize that his partner has taken to answering the question in his own enigmatic way.

Bringing the bottle to his lips once more, Reno almost swears off drinking if they make it out of this alive...almost. And as the burning liquid touches his tongue its descent is abruptly stopped as a firm hand makes its way across his back and up under his shirt to touch bare skin. Warm fingers caress the smooth planes of his back for a moment before pulling free and making their way to the smaller mans side, emerald eyes flutter closed as those same fingers press firmly against his stomach and pull him flush against the solid chest behind him. Reno let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding only to suck it back in with the feel of hot breath against the back of his neck followed by the gentle pressure of lips against the skin covering his rapidly beating pulse.

Reno brings one of his own arms up to caress the back of the neck belonging to the man behind him and sighs at the feel of warm skin beneath his fingers, when the younger Turk feels blunt teeth nipping possessively at his skin his grip on the bottle of whiskey loosens and it slips from his hand falling to the floor, spilling what little of its contents is left.

Rude's other hand moves up and down the length of Reno's side, stopping just short of the waistband of pants that were beginning to feel constricting. The bald man smiles against his partner when he feels a full bodied shudder pass through the smaller man. Every thought forced from his mind when Reno arches against him and a breathy moan passes through the younger Turk's lips. The sound washes over Rude and for once the stoic man feels the loss of control creeping up on him. As Rude turns Reno around to face him, he reaches up to push the unruly locks of red aside, the stoic man finds himself momentarily breathless as he is graced with a sight of unabashed passion.

Bright green eyes are half closed in desire, soft lips slightly parted draw shaky breaths in and release needy sighs as Reno's hands trail up and over the strong arms that hold him up. A deep blush fans across porcelain skin, traveling across his cheeks and trailing down his neck only to end where skin meets shirt. Licking his own lips, Rude can't help but wonder just how far down the blush reaches. Rude's eyes are at once drawn to his partner's lips when the tip of a pink tongue sneaks out from between them and swipes at the lower lip. Its the next breathy moan that has the taller man tighten his grip around a waist that fits perfectly between his own larger hands.

"Rude." He can't help it, gods only know how much he wants this, needs this. Reno doesn't care if he has to mewl like a kitten, he'll moan the mans name in any language, from any position so long as he doesn't stop. If they make it through this alive, he'll just blame the alcohol.

Rude can't recall a time when his own name sounded so good yet so wanton. Its enough to have him swallowing hard and groaning in return. And when the two sets of eyes finally meet all else stops around them and for once there is no meteor. There is nothing beyond the four walls surrounding them. And if someone does dare to intrude on a moment that is seemly perfect, well Rude thinks gods help them, because with the way Reno is looking at him right now, they had better have a damn good reason.

Pulling the younger Turk closer with one arm wrapped possessively around his waist and the other hand gripping the slender neck, Rude draws Reno in for kiss, lips tentatively touch at first, as if at any moment either one of them could regain some semblance of sense of put a stop to this. There was still time to back out. Blame the alcohol, blame the giant rock threatening to destroy everything. If they stopped now the friendship would be shaky for a bit, but nothing would be damaged. But stopping meant losing the one thing that made sense. The one thing that Rude believed they were headed to from the beginning when Reno had first smiled that damn cock-sure grin and run head first into trouble. Rude was a planner, a by the book Turk. At least he was, until chance had brought an untamed partner into his life. And it was that same untamed partner who was nipping and kissing his lips and mewling like a kitten as he rubbed against Rude in all the right ways.

For one brief moment there is a pause in the soft touch of lips at the tension of the moment builds and then a battle for dominance takes place as the two men kiss and pull away only allow the barest amount of skin to touch, hands becoming more incessant in grabbing clothed skin, a trail of fingers against an arm and flat palm against the small of ones back.

In the end when Rude slides his tongues along Reno's bottom lips and seeks entrance, its the smaller man who concedes and parts his lips moaning softly as the invading tongue sweeps against the inside of his mouth and leaves no part untouched. Allowing Rude to take control of the kiss, Reno leans into the older man and wraps his arms around Rude's neck. They can taste the whiskey and nicotine in each other, but ultimately they seek to taste the essence of the other man. The kiss is long and languid, built up from unspent passion that pours out with each breath, sigh and moan.

In the pit of his stomach, Reno feels the tremors gathering before they travel through his body, causing him to quiver in his partners arms and as the kiss deepens and Rude lays claim to his partner, Reno's legs threaten to give out as his knees buckle.

Finally pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath and give the younger man time too, Rude is once again pushed to the edge of restraint as he attempts to memorize his partner in this moment should it be their last. Lips parted and kiss swollen, pant slightly as glazed eyes look at him like he is on the menu. Its the look of unadulterated hunger that catches Rude off balance. It's as if Reno is a starving man and the entree of the night is Rude. The older Turk isn't a prude, he's been with women and he's been with a few men, but none of them have anything on the lithe figure that is wrapped up in his arms.

For a moment beneath the lust, Reno seems fragile, as if with one false move he could crush the younger man. But looks can be deceiving and if Rude has learned anything about his partner its this; don't ever let your guard down, don't ever underestimate his size and never under any circumstances call him out on anything unless you want to be proven wrong and consequences be damned.

Chest heaving as he gasps for much needed air, Reno reaches up to trace the side of Rude's face. Skin that once seemed untouchable is warm and pliant beneath his fingers and if he could just freeze this moment in time he thinks that maybe if the world does end tomorrow it'd be okay, because for once he's being looked at with desire and not looked through with lust. Fingers ghost over the lips that had just so thoroughly kissed him and he can't help the hitch in his breath as Rude takes the tip of his middle finger into his mouth and gentle sucks the tip until Reno is whimpering in his arms.

Reno's eyes are transfixed by the sight before him and he can't help but want to see those gorgeous lips wrapped around another part of his anatomy. He can feel his face flush with heat at this thought and a groan escapes his lips. He knows he's acting like a smitten school girl about to loose her virginity to the local hottie, and he knows that if it were anyone but Rude before him he'd cut and run, because he isn't a school girl and he sure as hell doesn't use words like smitten. But as fate would have it, it is Rude and damn if its not hot as hell.

Reno had once been told that he was built to fuck. A body to bend and please and a mouth like a whore. Which worked out well considering his occupation at the time. But that was before ShinRa, before he had become a Turk and before Rude. At times it felt like another lifetime, a dream or rather a nightmare. Looking at his partner, soon to be lover, Reno could almost imagine he was about to give it up for the first time. Could almost pretend that what had come before had been another Reno and not him. In a way Reno rationalized it was a first for him. At the end there would be no money exchanged for services rendered and if he was lucky enough Rude would still be there in the morning.

Since becoming a Turk, he had not let a single man bed him, oh he had had offers but he turned them down. Not that Reno was celibate, oh no, he fucked like a whore still, but screwing women was as different as screwing a nameless john was to making love to the man who had been his partner since the beginning. But then again with throwing words around like lover and making love and smitten it could just be the alcohol.

Reno was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt his head being held between to massive hands, hands that could crush his skull like a grape, yet held him tenderly. He shivered involuntarily because it was so contradictory yet so right.

"You still with me partner?" Rude's voice sounded slightly concerned and underlined with want and need. It made Reno ache in places he didn't even know could ache. He couldn't voice a response when his mouth opened to reply it just came out a needy whine that was almost inhuman. All he could do was nod and look down. It only took a moment for Reno to regain himself and reach for the upper hand. He had played docile kitten for long enough, so it was a sly little smile and a come hither stare that graced his face when he looked back up at his partner, and taking Rude's hand in his own never once looking away from the man he backed up toward the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a look that consumed Rude's very soul, leaving no part of him unscathed in its intensity as jade colored eyes raked over him. The red head left no doubt in his partner's mind of what was to come. Rude was no fool, nor was he a man led easily into temptation, but Reno was the original sin incarnate and Rude was being led astray and eternal damnation never looked so promising.

Leaning down the kiss Reno once more, a large hand grasps seemingly delicate wrists tightly, raising them above his head holding the younger Turk in place, while the other hand deftly undoes the few buttons that stand between him and pale perfection.

Reno's eyes flutter shut as a warm hand splays across his chest, tracing over skin heated by touch and flushed with color. When rough fingers pad over dusky nipples and press the raised peaks between forefinger and thumb, Reno arches into the man holding him captive and releases a shaky breath.

Primal need devours Rude as he both takes his partner in by sight and learns his soon to be lovers softness by touch. For both a man and a Turk, Reno's skin is soft, marred by the occasional scar, but otherwise pristine and it draws the older Turk in. The edge of need has moved from a dull ache to something greater, but Rude doesn't want this to end quickly, he has waited for this for too long to let it pass in a night of raw sex. He takes in the difference, he is the darkness to Reno's light. Rude is no poet by any means. He is a man of few words, always one to understand the notion behind actions speaking louder. Releasing Reno's wrist and catching his partner around his waist, Rude pushes the shirt, exposing more of the skin that begs to be touched, teased and tasted.

When the shirt falls to the floor at his feet, Reno gives a half hearted attempt to struggle free from his caramel skinned partner, but when the grip tightens around his waist and blunt teeth scrap across his neck, the red head stills and allows Rude the control for now. Reno whimpers in response when a nipple is rolled between calloused fingers, brings his hands to rest upon his partners shoulders and grips the solid flesh tightly. Reno is torn between giving in to each sensation caused by his partners slow approach and pushing the stoic man to breaking away from tender into giving him the good hard fuck that he knows.

Under Rude's scrutiny, Reno begins to feel old insecurities well up from the dark places where they lay hidden beneath layers of bravado and addiction. In an attempt to drive away the unwanted memories, he seeks a new addiction in the taller man. Moaning against the lips that caress the side of his mouth, Reno leans into Rude, basking in the warmth being offered as he slides a knee between Rude's thighs and presses it against the promising bulge that lay beneath tailored pants.

Rude lets out a laboured breath and presses back against the smaller man, it becomes a game of press and push, a game that Rude is quick to end, he isn't close enough that he'd spill at the slightest touch, but keeping the need welling within at bay is taking what control he has.

Capturing Rude's lower lip between his own, Reno sucks on the flesh before taking it between his teeth and biting, slowly releasing the lip and smiling against the swollen skin. He was out of his head with lust and need for Rude, for however long his partner thinks he had waited for this moment, Reno had waited much longer. Far beyond partnership, before the Turks or even setting foot on the upper plates, Reno had wanted this man from the moment he laid eyes on him in the slums while turning tricks. Whether the older Turk knew it or not, Reno had seen him once, and just that one time was all it took for the redhead to wonder what it would be like to be fucked and owned by someone like Rude. No, not someone like him, but him.

Brushing his lips along Rude's jaw, trailing kisses up to the curve of a heavily pierced ear, Reno tugs one hoop between his teeth, before whispering against the side of Rude's head. "Fuck me...you know you want to. Fuck me hard, I can take it. Ain't a girl yo. Don't need this slow shit."

Bringing his knee up, increasing the pressure in what he hopes is an encouraging way, he smirks as a throaty moan reaches his own ear and the arms that encircled his waist tighten. It's the deep growl that follows that makes Reno go weak at the knees, moving one hand to the back of Rude's neck and trailing the other over his chest and down the press against the well defined abs that still lay hidden beneath cotton. Reno continues his assault on Rude's ear, while speaking in hushed tones against it. "Bet you like it rough. Bet you'd love to bend me over the table and shove that big dick up my ass." The grip at this waist tightens almost painfully and Reno almost has second thoughts about baiting the larger man. Almost.

Rude is not one to be deterred. He knows Reno. And under the layers of lust he can feel the edge of something threatening to taint what he really wants to give Reno. "You'd like that, wouldn't you. A nice, long, hard fuck that'd leaving you walking funny for days." Truth be told, Rude wouldn't mind a hard fuck. But not tonight. This was something more, and Rude was not some nameless man paying for a quick screw. And Reno was not a whore. Leaning down to taste the salty skin of Reno's neck, feeling the quickened pulse beneath his lips and smiling at the shudder that passes through the now silent man. He knows Reno expects a fuck. He also knows this is one time he won't be to upset to disappoint a partner. Didn't mean he was going to be all hearts and flowers though, and as Rude grazes his teeth against the sensitive flesh before biting down, marking the skin with blunt teeth, he thinks that perhaps tonight he'll show Reno just what it means to be marked as being owned by someone like Rude.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning down to caress the pale column of flesh, Rude smiles shamelessly against the skin of Reno's neck. Feeling the pulse beat wildly beneath his lips, a wicked tongue snakes out from between his lips and moves across the flesh before blunt teeth bite down, claiming the redhead with a brutal mark, Rude's way of pissing a ring around his lover. Reno is his. From this moment on there is no doubt in his mind that the younger Turk belongs solely to him.

Reno tenses under the sudden harshness, shudders when the pain becomes a delicious jolt of pleasure that tingles all the way to his cock. He knows he's been marked, knows that tomorrow when all is said and done there will be no doubt in any one's mind what had happened. That is unless he takes to buttoning his shirt and wearing a tie...shit even then they will know because he's damn sure that if the size of the bulge in Rude's pants is any indication he won't be walking the line. 

When he feels strong hands move from his hips to the front of his pants Reno sucks in a breath and closes his eyes. If he had any thoughts of turning back he had best make good on them now because Rude's in for a big surprise if he's thinking on whether or not Reno is a briefs or a boxers man...because he's neither.

One hand firmly grips the edge of his slacks and Reno releases a shaky breath as Rude's hand slides down further and cups his already aching shaft feeling over the cloth covered hardness. The redhead leans further into his partner, a whimper escaping him as the large hand squeezes his dick, causing the younger man to grind against the hand firmly holding him.

Rude leans down to capture the unsuspecting lips in another bruising kiss as his hand rubs over his partners cock, the only thing standing between him and his prize being the dark blue slacks. He's got the little minx grinding against him like a rent boy and its a heady drug to have Reno in his arms like he is. He can't help but smile against the redheads lips as his partner whines in the back of his throat at the loss of touch when Rude stops cupping him and moves to unbuckle first the belt and then work the fasteners holding up the only obstacle left between him and pure sin.

His hands suddenly tighten their grip on the solid arms beneath them, he knows that there will be marks left on his partner from the pressure, but Reno is lost to the sensation of anticipation that travels up his spine. The younger Turk making these needy moans that Reno swears could not possibly be him, because no man or woman has ever elected that sound from him before in all his life. And whether its the fact that Rude is kissing him like tomorrow will never come or because his partner is making short work of his pants, Reno can't seem to rub two brain cells together and respond. But as his pants fall unceremoniously to the floor and Rude takes his cock in hand the redhead does manage to utter one word.

"Fuck." 

Rude smirks against his lovers swollen lips before pulling away to get a look at what lay beneath the layers of ShinRa that hide the man. His hand never stopping as it works over the rigid flesh, trailing a thumb across the head and gathering a pearl of precum. Reno is breath taking and Rude is left to his silent perusal. He has no words to describe the beauty before him and he thanks every god he can think of for the gift that is before him. Once more a predatorial glint fills his brown eyes as he takes in what is his. He's going to have Reno. But he needs to know, needs to hear it from the younger mans very own mouth.

With a mewl of disappointment from the redhead Rude releases the heated flesh that is Reno and steps around his partner, making sure to brush against the slim body as a look of lust crosses over his face. He wants to see all of Reno, wants to know him visually, memorize every dip, every hallow, every expanse of skin before laying claim physically. Rude takes in the shuddering form that is Reno, the kid is a mass of turbulent energy just waiting to be tapped. Dark eyes wander over flushed skin and the older man is elated to see that the blush does travel all the way down across the pale skin and when he sees the perfect globes of Reno's ass quivering he groans and bites his lower lip.

It takes everything he has not to bend the redhead over and fuck him as is, but thats not the way he wants it. There are things that needed to be done first. Coming back around to face his partner Rude stops to give him a once over one last time before taking a step forward. Reno has no choice, he can either let the big man push him over or take a step back.

Taken a few steps back Reno is met with the edge of the bed. He shudders, his whole body quaking in anticipation and a spark of fear, because Rude is looking at him like his does when he stands before a man who is going down hard...the only difference is the smokey edge of lust in the taller mans eyes. He feels vulnerable standing before Rude in all his glory and the urge to cover himself for modesty's sake is lingering on the edge of his mind.

He feels out of his element and not because he can't fuck, but because there is an undercurrent of something more than lust, something more than a fuck in the air, but he doesn't want to be the one to voice it doesn't want to hope that for someone like him he can belong. Doesn't want to give in to the emotions he doesn't want to name because it can't possibly be. So all he can do is just stand there and shake as Rude watches him and it makes him all the harder. His cock dripping with precum and he reaches down to stroke himself to try to regain some semblance of control, only to have his hand pushed away. When he looks up at Rude's face the older man is shaking his head and removing his shirt.

And now its Reno's turn to stare in awe and fascination. He's never seen Rude like this before. Quick glances in the company shower room having done no justice at all. He knew Rude was built, knew that Rude had some ink, but seeing him like this, was more than he was prepared for. He wanted to get the rest of Rude's clothes off to see the full extent of the tattoo, the tribal marking moving over taut skin that ripples with each movement of muscle. Reaching out to touch the chiseled abs, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his fingers as they move across the dark skin, a glint of metal catches his eye.

Reno can't help but slide his finger up from Rude's stomach to the matching bars that pierce each nipple. Rude is a god. And Reno wants nothing to more than to worship him. licking his lips the younger man lets his fingers move over the peaks of flesh before taking them between his fingers and pulling on the metal, when Rude hisses he's not sure if he should stop or continue, but since self preservation has never been one of Reno's strong suits he continues to sate his curiosity. Bet ShinRa didn't know about these.

He smirks and flicks his tongue against the rough of his mouth before leaning up to kiss the bald man against. This time he's the one demanding lips pushing hard against lips tongue seeking entrance as fingers move against skin. He isn't sure when it happened but the feel of the bed against his backside is more telling of whats to come next than the sound of his breath hitching.

This is it. This is when the tentative touching the exploration of his partners body becomes fucking. He pouts a little as he realizes he hasn't gotten to see all of Rude yet. Though from what he can feel he only hopes that someone remembered the lube.


End file.
